Mack Thompson
|image = Mack Thompson Season 2.jpg |gender = Male |age = 27-30 |hair = Blonde |status = Dead |occupation = Hockey Player |cause of death = Devoured by Zombies. Given mercy by Addison Carver |family = Addison Carver - Former Love Interest |first = "Puppies and Kittens" |last = "Day One" (Flashback only) |lifespan = "Puppies and Kittens" to "White Light" |death episode = "White Light" |actor = Michael Welch |deathimage = White Light 020.jpg |name_gallery = Mack being devoured by Zombies |ethnicity = Caucasian|bgcolour = red}} was a main character and a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse. He was Addy's boyfriend in Z Nation. He was a member of the Westward-bound survivor group. Background Mack was a charming all-American jock who had an eye for the ladies. A good shot and with a temper, Mack protected Addy no matter what. Before the apocalypse Mack was a ice hockey player for the Tri-City Americans in the Western Hockey League (Canada). Allies *Citizen Z (Alive) *Charles Garnett (Deceased) *Roberta Warren (Alive) *Addison "Addy" Carver (Alive) *Steven "Doc" Beck (Alive) *10K (Alive) *Murphy (Alive) *Cassandra (Deceased) Enemies * Zombies * Philadelphia cannibal survivor group * Sisters of Mercy camp * zeros * Blasters Post-Apocolypse Season 1 "Puppies and Kittens" Mack is first seen with Addy and Doc buying weapons from traders Skeezy and Sketchy. He helps fight off a small wave of zombies attacking them and the traders. He is later present with Doc when the camp of the Upstate New York survivor group is found destroyed. Mack joins Garnett in finding the military convoy, finding it destroyed near a building. As he searches the surrounding area he encounters a pack of zombies surrounding a cage. After clearing away the zombies together with Doc and Addy, he breaks the lock and enters the cage to interact with the survivor inside. The survivor, Cassandra, pins him to the cage wall with a knife. She calms down after holding him there for several seconds. He joins the Westward-bound survivor group to California. "Fracking Zombies" "Philly Feast" "Full Metal Zombie" "Home Sweet Zombie" "Resurrection Z" "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" "Zunami" "Die, Zombie, Die... Again" "Going Nuclear" "Sisters of Mercy" Mack leaves the group in Utah outside the Sisters of Mercy camp, where Addy is. He refuses to leave Addy behind and is then promptly shot at by Helen forcing him to get on the truck containing the Westward-bound survivor group. However unable to leave Addy he jumps off the truck as it leaves and several gunshots are heard. "Murphy's Law" "Doctor of the Dead" He is seen at the end of the spisode looking up at the nukes in the sky. Season 2 "The Murphy" "White Light" While looking for Murphy, Mack and Addy gets separated. His attempt to escape was thwarted by a locked door and despite Addy's best efforts, she was far too late on saving Mack as he was caught by zombies and devoured just as she opened the door. His last moments as a human have him smiling despite being in pain. Addy tearfully shoots him in the head for a mercy kill. Killed Victims *Unnamed Man *Numerous Counts of Zombies Death Devoured by zombies. 'Killed by' * Zombies (original death) * Addison Carver (given mercy) Memorable Quotes "Damn, you're sexy when you get all philosophical." Mack to Addy in "Fracking Zombies" "Goddamn humans?" Mack to citizen Z in "Philly feast" "Full commando baby." Mack to Addy in "Home Sweet Zombie" Gallery |-|Screencaps= Mack.jpg Mack_Z_Nation.jpg Mack_Z_Nation_2.jpg Mack_z_nation_3.jpg Mack_Z_Nation_4.jpg Z_nation_mack_and_addy.jpg Z_nation_mack_and_addy.jpeg Day One 008.jpg Season 2x1 Addy Mack.jpg Season 2x1 Mack.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 001.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 007.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 012.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 010.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 009.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 007.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 006.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 003.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 002.jpg Sister of Mercy 018.jpg Sister of Mercy 017.jpg Sister of Mercy 014.jpg Full Metal Zombie 021.jpg Full Metal Zombie 019.jpg Full Metal Zombie 006.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 020.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 004.jpg Philly Feast 007.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased